What if?
by Zammielover
Summary: Rated T, but might change to M! PURE ZAMMIE! Blackthorne comes back for a week, then gallagher goes undercover to Blackthorne. What does Cammie find out about her relationship with Zach? READ AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note: Okay, so I know that I like gave up on my other story, but like I just started high school and I had a lot of homework and stuff. I finally had time so I reread my story and IT WAS HORRIBLE! I feel really bad though because I had 100 reviews! So first of all thanks! I love you all! I decided to try it again, all over, new plot and all. I might rewrite/finish that one, but idk. Im still debating. Please read this story and tell me if I should continue because right now im not sure. The rating right now is T, but it might change (probably will) to M…PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_Cammie POV_

11:32 p.m. Friday night. Right after summer break ended. I should be asleep right now, but I cant because every time I close my eyes I have The Dream. The one with the COC, Zach's mom, Zach, and me. I know what your thinking, _She's paranoid,_ but I'm not. Its not paranoid, more like worried, but spies cant show emotion so I keep it all inside me until now. I'm sitting in my favorite passageway and I can't help but cry. I've been holding this in for too long. All of a sudden I heard a noise and felt someone's hands cover up my eyes. Before I can do anything, my attacker brought his lips close to my ear and said "Chill Gallagher Girl, it's me." _Zach._

"Z. Z. Zach?" wow, I can't even speak straight.

"The one and only" I can so tell that he is smirking.

"Can you release my eyes?" I asked, even though I really don't mind him being this close, I would like to see him. He let go of my eyes and turned me around to face him. His amazing green eyes, gorgeuss hair, hot smirk, oh god everything about him is perfect. He leaned in and whispered "Just so know" but I didn't let him finish because my lips were already on his. I had waited all summer for this.

His lips pressed against mine and moved in rhythm with mine. He took my bottom lip in his and sucked on it. I opened my mouth to moan and he had his tongue in my mouth before I could make even the slightest noise. He had his hands on my waist and his fingertips were hooked in my jeans the slightest bit. They were slowly inching lower and lower. My arms were around his neck. I pulled back a little to breath and his lips moved to my neck, leaving marks everywhere.

"We should stop" I said, not wanting to get too out of control.

"I know" he said, but he didn't stop. He kept making marks on my neck and collarbone. He finally stopped after what felt like forever, not that I minded.

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. "Feel better?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Gallagher girl, I saw you crying. Don't lie to me"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just being a dram queen. Sorry you had to see that."

He flipped me over so that I was facing him. I tried to look down, but he put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so that I was facing him. "Gallagher Girl, don't ever apologize. Especially not for something like that."

"But I feel like such a baby. I broke down and cried for like no reason."

"Heyy, you are NOT a baby." He kissed my lips soft and slow.

"I don't do that with babies" he said while smirking.

"Ugh, you know how to ruin a moment"

He didn't reply, just kissed me again. This boy cant keep his hands (lips) off of me! He pulled back after about 5 minutes.

"I think you should go back to your room before your roomates find out."

"Kay, but when will I see you again?"

"Real soon Gallagher Girl, real soon." He then gave me a quick kiss and was gone. He didn't even explain what he meant by real soon. I went back to my room and slid into my bed and went to sleep. This was the first time in a while that I didn't have The Dream, but I had A Dream. An amazing one filled with me and my Blackthorne Boy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors note: First, I just wanted to say Thank You for reviewing because I got like 10 reviews in 1 day! That was my only inspiration for updating so quickly, but I will usually update on the weekends, unless I get my reviews! Second, in my story, there are going to be no uniforms at Gallagher because I love having to decide what Cammie is wearing and I don't really like uniforms. Third, I had someone ask me what story this was after and it is after Don't Judge A Girl By Her Cover. (The Zach's mom thing is a twist) I am asking for a grand total of 20 reviews before I update! (If you guys don't have that by Saturday then I will update then, but if you want it before then, REVIEW) Oh and I forgot my disclaimer on my last chapter so…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of this series, it all goes out to Ally Carter! (This is my only disclaimer for my story)**_

"Cammeron Ann Morgan, if you do not get your butt up this instant I swear on my name that I will make sure that you" I didn't need to let Bex finish that statement because I knew that it was going to involve me and a lot of pain. I shot up and sat on the edge of my bed ready to jump off of it if nesicarry. I checked my alarm clock and it was only 6:00! I have a whole hour of sleep left!

"Why did you guys wake me up so early?"

"We have some questions that you need to answer" said Macey with a very evil look on her face. I knew that even if I didn't tell them, they would figure it out and I trust them with my life, and I don't really have a reason to keep secrets, so I say "Go for it"

"Well, for starters, YOU HAVE A DAMN, hold on let me correct myself, YOU HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF DAMN HICKEYS! Would you like to tell us who/when/where you got those?" Wow Bex, way to be subtle.

"Uhm.. Who was Zach, When was last night around midnight, where was a secret passageway. Next?"

"DETAILS" they all yelled at once. Don't you just love your friends?

"Well, I was in my secret passageway and like he showed up and we made out and got a little carried away, but we stopped and nothing happened and he promised he would see me soon and left."

"Ok, I guess that's enough information for now, but only because we have to get extra ready because now you never know when the Blackthorne Boys will be back." I'm actually kind of excited, I mean who doesn't want to look nice. As long as they keep it natural so I can still blend in, I have no problems with getting dressed up for my boy.

Two hours and a whole bunch of pain later, I am ready. I looked in the mirror and saw… not me that's for sure. There was a gorguess girl standing there. My hair was straightened and I had a little bit make up to where you could tell it was there, but it wasn't overwhelming. I was wearing a green tube top with a gray cardigan on top and jean short-shorts. The shorts could have been longer, but I guess you have to comprimise a little bit. We all went down to the grand hall and took our seats. My mom told us that we had a surprise and told us to welcome the blackthorne boys.

The doors of the grand hall opened and the first boy to walk in was Zach. Of course, he just had to be first, there is nothing less with him. He came and sat down right next to me. I felt warm breath on my ear.

"I like the new look Gallagher Girl" he said, and while he was saying this, he had put his hand on my inner thigh. His hand started to move up and down my leg, coming dangerously close to innapropriate parts. I could barely breath, how was I supposed to talk?

"" Great, sttutering again. I feel like such a loser, why cant I speak straight when I am around him, and why is he this close to me? We arent even dating! I mean its not like he asked me yet. I put my hand over his and moved it.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?"

"Oh nothing, I just don't think that my boyfriend would appreciate another guy touching me like that. That's all."

"Your boyfriend?"Zach asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, you know the one that didn't just kiss me and leave, the one that had the guts to ask me out."

"Is this what this is about?"

"Yeah, Zach. It is, I mean I really like you, I mean really, but if you don't like me even to ask me out.." I didn't even get to finish that because his lips were on mine. I wanted to pull away, my brain was telling me to pull away, but my lips stuck to his like they were superglued. I heard someone cough, sounded like Solomon, oh no!

", hands to yourself" yep, definetly Solomon. But Zach being Zach didn't pull away, or let me pull away. He kept his lips on mine for another good minute or so and then released me. By then, Solomon had gone back to the teachers table and was keeping an eye on Zach the whole time.

"What was that Zach" I asked trying to sound mad even though you and I both know that I didn't work.

"That was me not letting you finish your sentence because Cammie, you have no idea how much I care about you. I would do anything and everything for you," he got off his chair and got down on one knee.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said and as he said it, he pulled out a necklace that had a Z and C entertwined.

"Yes, Zach. Of course!" He got up and I threw my arms around him. By now, I was not the chameleon because 1) I was the only gallagher girl to have a boyfriend and 2) I was the only Gallgher Girl that was standing right now..actually Zach and I were the only people standing period. We sat down and he put the necklace on me.

"Remember Cammie, if you ever need me or miss me, you have that piece of me with you forever." Zach whispered in my ear once everybody stopped staring. I fingered the necklace and looked at the back of it, it had the word forever going across the whole back of the necklace.

"Forever" He whispered again. Yes, forever.


End file.
